Untitled 1
by X4C1M2
Summary: Harry tries to help Draco deal with the guilt of Dumbledore's death.


Harry laid in bed as he listened to the various breathing patterns of the other Gryffindors. He tried to look out the window, hoping the moon would offer some sort of comfort. The image of Dumbledore dying repeated through his mind like a broken record. He had never felt so angry before; his palms grew red as his fingernails dug into his hands as he clenched his fist. He tried to calm himself by any means possible—burying his head under his pillow, counting the bricks on the wall. Harry flounced in his bed. It wasn't long until he couldn't bear it any longer. He got out of bed, found his shoes, and snuck out. Not a soul noticed.

With the Marauder's Map at hand, Harry slowly walked down the halls he grew to call _Home_. He managed to find a way to dim the light from his wand as he headed to the Astronomy Tower. He wasn't really sure why he was headed there. Hundreds of thoughts filled his head as his footsteps echoed on the stone staircase. After much contemplation, Harry decided to head back. He couldn't go there. Not after what had happened. As he turned around and took a step down, the bottom of Harry's pants were caught under his shoe. He jerked forward and his map flew out of his hands. As it slid down the staircase, Harry chased after it trying to be as silent as possible. His heart began beating faster as he feared losing it. Before it fell too far, Harry managed to catch the map. As he brushed off the dust Harry noticed something peculiar—another student out of bed. He wondered whether or not to investigate why Draco Malfoy was at the top of the Astronomy Tower. After little consideration, Harry put the map in his back pocket and headed up the stairs for a second time. As he neared the top, he froze where he stood, only to find a hundred more thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked firmly.

Draco quickly turned around, "How long have you been there?" He was standing at the edge of the arch as used his sleeve to wipe his face; it seemed as if he were wiping away tears.

"Like a minute," Harry said as he approached Draco, "What are you doing so close to the edge?"

"Don't act like you didn't see what happened today!" Draco quivered. Harry looked at Draco suspiciously. "_I_ was supposed to kill him. No. It's _my_ fault he's dead."

"So you're going to toss yourself off the tower?" Harry said trying to ease the tension.

"It's not funny!" Draco said unsteadily, "Everything… it's all my fault." Draco took a step further out the tower and his arms held the frame tightly. His body was shaking as his breaths were short and choppy. It seemed as if he was forcing himself to do something he didn't entirely agree with.

Harry seemed more scared than anything, "Have you ever lost a friend?" Harry asked quietly.

"No." Draco replied quickly. He leaned forward as the tip of his shoe bent over the precipice, "And don't try any of your silly little speeches, because you're not going to stop me!" He was nervous; it was more than obvious. Harry couldn't fathom what Draco must have been thinking to want to end his life. He ran it through his mind several times, wondering how _end his life_, three simple words, could be so objecting.  
>Harry felt a cold wind pass over him, "Do you think your mum would be happy to be eating her breakfast only to get an owl telling her that her son killed himself?" Harry began to get slightly upset—enough people have died in his life. He doesn't need to see another, friend or foe.<p>

Draco turned his head briefly, "Why do you care?" his voice abject.

"It just doesn't make sense throwing it all away," Harry dwelled in thought for a moment, "Do you remember when we were in our second year and we had to duel each other?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's embarrassing to admit… but I was actually nervous," Harry laughed.  
>"You? Nervous?" Draco turned around at put on that pity smile Harry knew like the back of his hand.<p>

"It's true! I saw how much time you spent in Dark Arts—I thought Snape, or someone, taught you spells even Hermione didn't know!"

Draco's smile slowly slackened, "But look where they've brought me," he confessed under his breath. "I'm sure you're better anyway,"

"Not really," Harry shook his head, "I've always been… lucky."

"Would you mind if I borrowed some of that?" Draco smiled before looking back out of the window, "…do you think anyone would care?" he whispered, "Besides my mother."

"Of course!" Harry said almost instantly. He felt as if everything he'd just said flew past Draco. Ardently, Harry tried to come up with something to make Draco think otherwise. "I'm sure your friends care—Crabbe. Goyle."

"Are you honestly convinced those two are my friends?"

"Well, you're always with them. And you three seem to get along."

"They're not my friends! Acquaintances at best, but you don't treat friends the way I treat them," Draco replied dejectedly.

"What about Pansy?" Harry was running out of names,

"She said she's 'got enough things to worry about.'" Draco breathed slowly and let out a sigh.

"There has to be someone," Harry said.

Draco stood in silence as he stared blankly out into the distance, "No one."

Harry looked at Draco's back. Seeing Draco so fragile seemed odd, even fake. It was as if Harry had been looking at something all his life not knowing what it meant. And just like that, in one life-changing moment, everything made sense. Similar to when adults always told him, _you'll understand when you're older_." It was just like watching a film you haven't seen since you were a child, and all of a sudden the characters you grew up with are more complex and unique than you could have ever imagined. Harry took a breath as he embraced this reality, "I can help you there," he smiled.

Draco turned around to see Harry holing out his hand. He opened his mouth slightly, as if to say something, but grabbed Harry's hand instead. If it weren't to the poor lighting circumstances, Harry would have noticed the single, most potent tear to ever fall from Draco's eye.

Harry and Draco sat and talked about just about everything for hours. All the melancholy from before seemed to fade away as the two once-enemies realized they had quite a few things in common. Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was three-o'clock in the morning.

"I think we should go to bed now," Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Draco smiled. The two started down the spiral staircase, trying to make as little noise as they could. "Hold on," Draco stopped, "You don't mean _together_?"


End file.
